Cruel Summer
by magicallittleme
Summary: I hate summaries. And I can't believe I posted this. It's a songfic. Bout what? I'm not that sure. Did I mention that I hate summaries?


* Hot summer streets and the pavements are burning   
I sit around *  
  
Harry sat back on the hot, moist grass and wiped his brow. The moment he had gotten home from Hogwarts, the Dursleys had bombarded him with work. Do this, do that, they would say. Right now he was weeding the flower garden that was Aunt Petunia's pride and joy.   
  
"You better be working" came Aunt Petunia's shrill voice from inside.  
  
Harry wiped his brow and started weeding again, the hot sun beating down on his back. "You better be working" he muttered, mimicking Aunt Petunia's shrill, high voice.  
  
* Trying to smile but the air is so heavy and dry   
Strange voices are saying (ah, what did they say?)   
Things I can't understand *  
  
Ron grinned and zoomed towards the end of the field on his Shooting Star. He and his brothers were playing Quidditch in their backyard with Ginny cheering them on below. Even Percy had taken a break from his work to come join them.   
  
"Pass it here" he heard Fred yell at Charlie from behind him.   
  
Ron banked sharply left and caught the ball. He took it and flew towards the other end of the yard, quickly scoring a goal.  
  
"YEAH!" he cheered turning around to face the rest of them. No one else was cheering.  
  
"Didn't you hear Ron, Dad blew the whistle" said Percy scornfully.  
  
The happy smile was instantly wiped off Ron's face and replaced by a sad one. "I'll never be as good as the rest of them" he muttered as the rest of his family entered the house.  
  
* It's too close for comfort this heat has got   
Right out of hand *  
  
Hermione leant back on her chair and fanned herself lightly with her hand. She had spent the morning in her parents' office filing papers and such. Now it was lunch and they had sent her down to the small cafe across the street, telling her to get herself something to eat.  
  
"Here's your food, miss" said the waitress.   
  
Hermione smiled up at her. "Thank you"   
  
She let her eyes wander around the small place and they rested at the table across from hers, two women and a baby sitting there. There was a cup of coffee in front of each of the women and a small plate of cookies between them. The baby was reaching for the cookies but the mother just waved her off, paying no attention at all.   
  
A sudden thought struck Hermione. "That's exactly how I feel" she whispered. "My parents pay no attention to me at all."  
  
* It's a cruel, (cruel) cruel summer   
Leaving me here on my own *  
  
Draco flew through his house on his Nimbus 2002, the lastest model. He rushed through the halls, his hair flying behind him, scaring the house elves out of their wits. He landed gently downstairs where his mother was enjoying a cup of tea.   
  
"Where's Father?" he asked her breathlessly.  
  
She smiled lightly at him, her perfect teeth shining like pearls. "He's in his study, Draco" she answered, "meeting with all his friends."  
  
He forced a smile at her and climbed back on his broom. "Thank you Mother" he told her. She smiled again, then turned back to her tea.  
  
Draco flew back upstairs, into the safety of his room. Once there, he groaned. He knew what that meant. His father was meeting with all the other Death Eaters, trying to plan a quick way from Voldemort to take over.   
  
He groaned again. He hadn't seen much of his father since the Dark Lord had been reborn.  
  
* It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer   
Now you're gone *  
  
Neville bit back tears. Just yesterday, he and his Gran had paid another visit to his parents in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.   
  
He swallowed. It had been horrible, just horrible. Seeing his parents like that, all gray faced and ashen, like the soul had been sucked out of them. Staring at him with the blank looks that they couldn't control, not recognizing who was in front of them. Who he was. It had been hot and stuffy in that room, his face had turned red and he had started to hyperventilate. And they didn't notice, not at all.   
  
It wasn't their fault, he supposed. When you thought about it, everything pointed back to You Know Who.  
  
* You're not the only one   
It's a cruel *  
  
Pansy tugged impatiently on the back of her mother's jacket. "But why can't I go see Draco now?" she whined.   
  
Her mother frowned at her. "Your father and his have very important business to discuss and the last thing they need is you two frolicking around"   
  
Her mother gazed at her reflection in the mirror. "And besides," she added, "it's about time you learn to act like a lady. I should have sent you to finishing school like your father suggested."  
  
Pansy plopped back down on her chair, while her mother tried on various dress robes. "Stupid Dark Lord" she pouted. "I want to see Draco. And I don't want to go to finishing school."  
  
* The city is crowded, my friends are away and I'm on my own   
It's too hot to handle so I gotta get up and go *  
  
Cho jumped back on her bed and uttered a loud groan. It was so hot, too hot if you asked her. The burning sun, the humid air, it was all too much. Summer was the worst season of the year, no doubt about it. Especially since Cedric's...here, her thoughts trailed off.   
  
"No" she ordered herself. "You will not think about Cedric."   
  
But his face kept coming back to her. His dark hair, and warm grey eyes, always looking like he hadn't a care in the world.   
  
"Argh!" screamed Cho. She just couldn't seem to get over what had happened.   
  
"Stupid You Know Who" she muttered. "I want revenge."  
  
* It's a cruel, cruel summer (leaving me)   
Leaving me here on my own *  
  
Harry dug viciously at the lilies, petunias, and pansies in the garden, pulling out weeds every once in a while. It was hard work, the brutal sun beating down at his back. He was beginning to feel lightheaded. At least no one was spying on him.  
  
Harry lifted his head and threw down the gardening spade. "I've had enough" he told himself. "I'm leaving right now. They won't miss me anyways"  
  
He started down the road and had only gone a little way, before the sun and air made him pass out on the heated cement.   
  
* It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer   
Now you're gone *  
  
Ron watched his family go inside quietly. Then he flew up to the window in his room and dumped out all the contents of his piggy bank.   
  
"I've had enough" he whispered, "I'm running away and never coming back. No one will miss me, they barely notice me anyways." Sliding his money into a pouch, he picked it up, jumped onto his broom and flew away.   
  
He flew into London and was about to go on further when he saw a familiar face. Swooping down, he landed in an alley and pressed his face against the window of a cafe.  
  
* You're not the only one   
Now don't you leave me *  
  
"Hermione!" she heard someone call. Hermione lifted her head up from her food and looked around. There, pressed against the window was Ron's grinning face.   
  
"Ron!" she cried happily. She jumped up and pulled him in. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I'm running away" said Ron, then winced, thinking he shouldn't have told her. He hung his head, expecting to be scolded. It didn't come.   
  
Hermione was looking thoughtful, as though she was making a really tough decision.   
  
"Hermione?" Ron inquired.   
  
She looked up at him, her face breaking into a giant grin. "Great idea Ron! I'll come with you"  
  
She climbed up on his broom and they flew up. "So, where're we going?" she asked.  
  
Ron shook his head. "No idea" he answered. "Let's just fly around and pick up anyone we meet."  
  
* Now don't you leave me   
Well don't you leave me *  
  
Draco sat in his room, fiddling with his things. "Since the Dark Lord took over, I can't do anything anymore. I'm not even allowed out of the house" he muttered. An idea hit him in the head.   
  
"I know" he said, "I'll go visit Pansy. She always understands me."   
  
Then he frowned. "But I'm not allowed out of the house."   
  
Draco shrugged and jumped on his broom. "Oh well. I don't follow rules anyways." He flew out the window, in the direction of Pansy's house.  
  
* Come on, come on   
Now don't you leave me *  
  
Neville threw a ball to his dog, Godric. Godric jumped up in the air and caught it easily. Neville laughed. It helped keep his parents off his mind.   
  
A bark pulled him out of his thoughts. Neville looked up, trying to find what his dog was barking at.   
  
A small something in the sky was circling around. He squinted slightly. It was coming closer, diving at him it seemed. Neville threw himself on the ground and covered his head with his hands.  
  
A laugh made him look up. "Oh Neville, you great prat" said Ron, Hermione standing behind him.   
  
Neville jumped up. "Oh, hi" he said. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
Hermione grinned. "Why, we're running away." she said, in a voice that sounded different somehow. "Wanna come?"   
  
Neville smiled thoughtfully. "Sure!" he answered.  
  
* Now don't you leave me   
Well don't you leave me   
Come on, come on *  
  
A sharp knock on her window made Pansy look up. She was sorting through all the things her mother had bought.   
  
She rushed over to her window, pulled it open, and nearly fell out at the sight.  
  
"Draco!" she cried, delighted. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Draco smirked at her, his odd little way of smiling. "Just thought I'd drop by for a visit" he said, swooping in her window.   
  
She smiled at him. "Great!"   
  
A voice rang up the stairs. "Draco?" someone asked. "Are you there?"   
  
Draco looked around. "How'd they find me so fast?" he asked no one in particular. "I'd better leave." he said, climbing back on his broom.   
  
Pansy pouted. "But you just got here" she whined.   
  
Draco smirked at her. "Then come with me" he told her.  
  
"Sure!" she squealed jumping on the back of his broom. He pushed off and flew out the window.   
  
* It's a cruel, cruel summer (leaving me)   
Leaving me here on my own *  
  
Cho rushed to her window at the sound of a cry from below. Ron, Hermione, and Neville were trying to fly all on one broom. She pushed her window open and stuck her head out.   
  
"What are you people doing?" she asked. "You can't fly three to a broom."  
  
Hermione looked up. "Hi Cho" she called.   
  
"What are you people doing?" Cho repeated.  
  
"We're running away" Ron told her.   
  
Cho grinned. "Exactly what I feel like doing right now" she said. "Can I join you? I have a broom."  
  
Ron smiled. "Why not? We could use another broom."  
  
"Great" cried Cho. "Be right down." She rushed to her closet and pulled out her broom, a new one she had got just last year. Opening her window even bigger, she jumped out and swooped down towards the three friends.  
  
"Here, Neville, you can come on mine" she offered. He climbed on her broom and they flew on.  
  
* It's a cruel (it's a cruel) cruel summer   
Now you're gone   
You're not the only one *  
  
Draco and Pansy flew over forests, lakes, and cities, stopping every once in a while.   
  
"So, where are you going?" she asked.   
  
Draco shrugged. "I don't know" he told her. "But I just have to get away. And there's something inside me telling me where to go."  
  
Pansy closed her eyes and let the wind blow past her. "I feel something too. In that direction." She pointed.  
  
Draco nodded. "Me too"   
  
They flew on. Then Pansy saw something. "Isn't that Cho?" she asked, squinting.   
  
Draco looked. "I think it is. And Weasley, Granger and Longbottom are with her. I wonder what they're doing"  
  
"Let's go see then" said Pansy, forcing him to turn the broom towards them, ignoring Draco's protests.  
  
* It's a cruel, cruel summer (leaving me)   
Leaving me here on my own *  
  
Hermione shaded her eyes from the sun and pointed up high. "There's something coming towards us"  
  
Ron lifted his head and looked, and would have crashed completely if Hermione hadn't steadied the broom. "I wonder who it is" said Ron.  
  
The uproaching broom came closer. "Hey Weasley, what are you doing?" sneered Draco.   
  
Ron growled and tried to hit Draco but Hermione held him back. "I could ask you the same question" she said calmly.  
  
Cho and Neville flew up closer to them. "What are you peoples doing?" asked Cho. "You're all going to fall off your brooms. Look how high you are."  
  
Hermione looked down and shivered slightly. It certainly was a long way off. And there seemed to be something down there, but they were so high, it was just a little dot.   
  
"What's that?" she asked Ron, almost hitting him off the broom with her ponytail as she turned her head around.  
  
* It's a cruel (it's a cruel) cruel summer   
Now you're gone   
You're not the only one *  
  
Ron steadied his broom and started to dive, Hermione holding on tight behind him. From the corner of his eye, he could see the others following him curiously. He pulled out the dive just in time, right before the person, lying out cold on the pavement.   
  
"OMG, that's Harry" said Hermione, sliding off the broom. "And he looks really hurt"  
  
Draco and Cho landed their brooms silently and watched. Harry's body was in an odd shape, his arms and legs sticking where they shouldn't be.  
  
Hermione took her wand out of her pocket and placed it gently upon Harry's face. "Enervate" she said, waving it slightly.  
  
Harry woke up with a start, looking confused at the six people standing over him. "What are you doing here?" he asked, bewildered. "And why did you bring them?" He jerked his finger towards Draco and Pansy.  
  
Everyone looked at one another. No one really knew why they had come here. It was just an invisible force, telling them they should come. Then one by one, they knew.  
  
* It's a cruel, cruel summer   
It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer *  
  
"We want to help you kill the Dark Lord" said Cho, stepping forwards. The others nodded, their expressions very solemn.   
  
Harry still looked very bewildered. "But, but, why?" he asked.   
  
Neville swallowed, his eyes starting to fill with tears. "He's done something to hurt all of us, not just you" he said. "It just isn't fair letting you kill him all by yourself."  
  
"Besides," Hermione added, "you could use the help. We're very useful"  
  
"Fine" said Harry, knowing that he had lost. "But you have to go home now. I'll call you when I need you."  
  
* It's a cruel, cruel summer (leaving me)   
It's a cruel, (it's a cruel) cruel summer *  
  
As the moon rose into the darkened sky, six people, sitting on three broomsticks flew away, knowing that their time was yet to come.  
  
* It's a cruel summer *  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The peoples belong to JK Rowling and the song belongs to Bananarama [thanks to Madd Spammer for correcting me =) ].  
  
A/N: Didn't that just suck so bad? I liked the song, so I wanted to do one to it, but then I made it too long and there weren't enough lines left. *sobs* Just to let you know, the end I got the idea from PikaCheeka's Together Again. Cuz I was cracking up for some reason at a line in there, and it just stuck in my head. Please review. And tell me it doesn't suck as bad as I think it does. =) 


End file.
